Don't be drunk around hot underage girls
by insaneAi
Summary: Kagura is 16 now, and her natural beauty is surfacing. Of course, Gintoki is strong and rational enough to resist her when he's sober, but who knows what might happen when he's drunk? One-shot, M for sex, GinKagu - I'll go down with this ship!


**Note: Kagura is 16 in this. Hope you enjoy this one-shot. Please review**

* * *

"Oi, old man, another round, will ya?" shouted Gintoki amused, skipping few lines from the drunken song he was singing with his friend Hasegawa-san. It turned out that once again, these two ran into each other in the town of Edo, and once again poor Hasegawa-san, also famously known as "Madao", was in need of some consoling following his yet another dismissal. He had, however, received his first salary, however small it might have been, and did not mind treating Gin to a few drinks if he agreed to keep him company. And Gin of course is more than willing to have a free drink.

"Gin-san, Gin-san," called Hasegawa-san in between his drunken giggles, "I don't have any more money, you should stop ordering".

"Ah, is that so?" questioned Gintoki with a hiccup, "I better go then".

Gintoki stood up from his chair, holding onto the counter of the small buffet under the bridge.

"But Gin-san, you could pay for the drinks!" exclaimed Hasegawa-san.

"Nope, nope, just look at your glasses – they're about to fall off your face and you haven't noticed" noted Gintoki, and after giving the old man behind the counter an overdone bow started walking away.

"But…" tried to reason Hasegawa-san, but Gintoki simply waved at him from afar as he kept on walking swaying from side to side and humming a tune.

* * *

"Right, gotta get home. And who's at home? Ah right, Kagura! That brat must be asleep after all her running around the whole day," mused Gintoki under his breath while strolling towards "Odd Jobs".

She must be asleep, asleep in one of those overly exposing nighties of hers that she started wearing to sleep lately. What's up with her? Who does she expose her skin to anyway? Not like the noble Gin-san would ever be attracted to underage girls in lace nighties! …Eh? But what if he is?... Anyway, that brat, would she be pleased if I started wearing lace nighties as well? Huh, would she?..."

"Fuck, guess I overdid it with the last round" mumbled Gintoki as he slid the door of his home open and ran his hand through his hair.

He closed the door behind him as he entered and started walking towards his room quietly; at least he thought he did. But before he could reach it he heard a very familiar voice:

"Welcome back, Gin-chan," said Kagura with her usual tone while keeping her eyes on the TV that she was watching.

Gintoki sighed, preparing to put as much effort as possible to appear sober as he didn't want this girl to make fun of him the next morning in case he did something silly.

He pushed the light-switch next to him and glared at the girl who was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees, concentrated on the TV.

"And what might you be watching at this time of the night? Kids' channels are done for the day, you know?" he said with a cocky smile.

"And what makes you think I'm a kid?" asked Kagura with the same tone, but this time she faced Gintoki and he had the chance to observe her better.

Even with his limited ability to think clearly and concentrate he could see Kagura's hair softly resting on her shoulders, and her petite form outlined under yet another one of her nighties – this time a short silk red dress with lace running through her bust, and her smooth back exposed. On a completely unrelated topic he found himself a little curious about whether the lace part was transparent.

"That oversized nightie on you," simply replied Gintoki, doing his best to not give away his impressions and proceeded to slide open his door, "Don't stay up too long, we have work tomorrow".

As soon as he diverted his gaze from her, he felt a strong grip on his arm and was harshly pulled towards the sofa. He didn't have the chance to spot Kagura moving so fast, as his senses were duller than usual due to the cups of sake.

"What, what do you want?" he asked in annoyance as he was shoved on the sofa with Kagura standing right before him with a fixed gaze.

"Gin-chan, are you drunk?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"And what if I am?" said Gintoki a bit more calmly, more curious as to her aim.

"Are you horny as well?" she blurted out with the same serious expression.

"Huh? Why does it matter to you?" asked Gintoki in now obvious irritation, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Are you horny?" asked the girl with more assertiveness this time.

It didn't take Gintoki long to get pissed off and to form a retort: "Yeah, of course I am. Gin-san is always horny and would gladly have a hot babe riding his dick. If you're asking about now, sure, I don't mind having a nice little fuck before bed!" As he finished his annoyed rant and looked at Kagura he froze.

"O-oi, Kagura," were the words he managed to say as his eyes ran through suddenly exposed small but handful breasts, and a small vagina with short soft hair resting upon it.

"Then fuck me!" nearly shouted Kagura as her voice shook a bit.

As soon as she spoke Gintoki turned around, got up and started walking towards his room again.

"Gin-chan, I know you want it! Plus you're drunk, you don't have to account for what you're gonna do to me now," assured him Kagura as she stood naked in the middle of the room, shaking a little from the cold.

_No, no, his boxers didn't feel tighter, no they fucking didn't it._ He stopped before his door. _Why was Kagura saying that? He's just an old man who hasn't had any fuck in months, the last time he had sex was two months ago when he got drunk in a bar, so of course, seeing a nude female body would excite him! Not that he didn't jack off regularly… Right, he needed to do the same now…_

Before he could finish his internal reasoning, he felt warmth pressed at his back and white slim hands rested on his torso. Kagura hid his face in his back pressing her body firmly against his back.

"Gin-chan, please," muttered the girl and he felt the back of his shirt get slightly wet.

_Oi, oi, give me a break. How much will do you expect me to have to stand up against female tears and a female naked body?_

"Kagura," he started after a few minutes of silence, "do you realise how this'll affect our friendship?"

"Gin-chan, you're not my father or brother, or uncle or anything of the sort!"

"Kagura-"

"Gin-chan, I'm not asking you to date me, just have sex with me, that's all!" she shouted lifting her face from his back.

Gintoki tensed at her trembling voice, and took her hand. With his eyes hidden under his bangs, he brought her hand to his face and inserted two of her fingers in his mouth, and ran his hot wet tongue through them, giving them a light suction. The girl gasped behind him and he turned around easily picking her naked body up and walked back to the sofa placing her on it. He lowered himself on top of her and crushed his lips on hers, giving her no time to hesitate. Kagura responded to his kiss quickly to his surprise, and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and received a muffled moan. She hung her arms around his neck drawing him closer and locked her legs around his hips, crushing his crotch on hers. He reacted to this immediately and started grinding his bulge on her already wet vagina all the while kissing her with more and more force.

His hand ran from her smooth hip upwards to her breast and after rubbing it a couple of times and having her breathe hard, he harshly squeezed it and again to his surprise, she inhaled sharply and broke the kiss to let out a loud moan.

"Hmm, is this how you like it then?" he said with a smirk, and the way she gave him a sharp look confirmed it for him.

Enjoying the triumph of discovering something like this about this childish tomboy excited Gintoki, and he proceeded to softly trace his teeth from her chin down to her neck and to her breast, and as he reached her nipple he softly bit on it, also looking up at her awaiting the reaction. And it came – she arched her body closing the distance with him even more.

"Gin-chan…" her voice came in moans and sharp breaths.

"Hm?" he gave a questioning tone while licking and biting the flesh around her nipple, and roughly twisting her other nipple with his fingers.

"Ah…Gin-chan…" it got to the point where she started roughly grinding her body against his, and he could feel his dick trying to tear out of his boxers and he was breathing hard, his cock desperate to fuck something.

"I want your dick!" she managed to exclaim between her gasps and moans.

_Right. My dick._

"And where exactly do you want it?" he suddenly questioned her, stopping his teasing. Initially he was set on simply pleasing her – after all, he could always jack off later on his own and go to sleep. Feeding his dick to this little girl, or even worse, taking her virginity with it were out of question for him.

"Inside of me. Now, Gin-chan, it can't wait!" pleaded with him Kagura with lust too obvious in her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! Aren't you…a virgin?" he asked carefully. He didn't really want a set of broken ribs by embarrassing this Yato girl.

"So what?" she exclaimed as if not seeing what Gintoki was getting at.

"So what?! Well how about the theory that teenage girls always fall in love with their first guy or something like that?"

"The fuck is that? Where did you hear such bullshit?" Kagura was clearly getting frustrated.

As Gin was trying to come up with a reasonable retort that'd change her mind, he saw something mischievous on the girl's face – that cocky grin which foreshadows something unpleasant.

"Or what are you saying, Gin-chan? Are you trying to claim that your cock is too big for me?" she put her fingers over her mouth and started giggling with that trademark grin of the "Odd Jobs" family.

Gintoki was annoyed; she ticked him off, even though he never expected anything less from his protégé. He lifted himself up a bit and grabbed small Kagura from under him, harshly positioning her chest on the sofa rest so that she was crouching with her ass facing his crotch. She looked at him with curiosity, and saw him quickly take off his pants and boots and slip off his shirt; she took a special stare at the overwhelming bulge in his boxers. He was about to untie his kimono.

"Don't! Leave it on," she said as he stared at her in surprise. He didn't think much of it, and roughly pushed the girl's head down so that she couldn't move it.

"Shut up," he said in a low voice, as he took off his underwear, but left the kimono hanging from his waist.

After a few seconds Kagura gasped and tensed as she felt something smooth but hard at her entrance, it wasn't going in but simply rubbing and teasing her which was making her even wetter as she realised it was Gin's cock. While still pushing her head down, he slowly started pushing his dick in, feeling ecstatic by the sensation of pure wetness and warmth engulfing his flesh. He held his breath, and so did she.

"Gin-chan, stop, it's not going in!" she started panicking.

"Just wait a bit. Relax your muscles. Let me in".

The last sentence did the job for her, as she relaxed and readily accepted his cock and it started slowly sliding in. She was still very alert but her attention shifted to the realisation of how big and filling Gin-chan's cock was. She could feel it stretching her inside, feel it pulsing inside her and the thought of that made her start moving and she started riding it. Gin was taken aback with this new development, but pleased nonetheless and he started moving too, pounding a little faster and deeper into her.

He was grunting, but as it obviously wasn't his first time he knew perfectly well how to move in this position, while Kagura seemed to be running out of breath to keep up with his speed. Now softly massaging her head instead of pushing it down, Gintoki leaned in to her ear while still pushing in and out, the sensation getting better and better for him.

"Kagura," he gave a small bite to her ear and received a moan, "you should relax and leave it to me", he said softly.

"No Gin-chan, I want more of this," she said in between struggling grunts with her eyes tightly closed.

He bit her chin this time, "And I'll give you more of this, and even a bonus if you simply relax and give in to the sensation instead of trying too hard," he murmured with even more sweetness in his voice.

Kagura wasn't giving in, so Gintoki stood up straight again and suddenly started pushing in and out a lot faster and harder, making his balls slap against her skin. His dick was moving perfectly smoothly as Kagura was getting more and more moist, and it got to the point where she was digging her nails into the sofa and moaning loudly, her voice being cut off every time Gin pushed in extremely hard. She had relaxed on her own movements and had started feeling it.

The next moment she felt a sharp pain in her head, as Gintoki grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled onto it roughly and continued fucking her, squeezing her ass-cheek with another hand. She started screaming, her moans not being enough to express a giant set of sensations she was feeling and Gin pushed her head into the sofa again to muffle her screams, as none of them wanted their neighbours to hear these. She stifled her loud moans, and he let go but pulled her hair hard once again pushing new waves of excitement into her body.

They were both covered in sweat, as Kagura approached her orgasm and as soon as she felt it swell up, called out to Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, ah…" she could hardly speak in between her moans, "I'm close, I'm too close!"

"Just a little more," grunted Gintoki, his breaths intensifying and synchronising with his thrusts.

"I can't, Gin-!" she almost shouted when she was drowned in enormous pleasure, her eyes opening wide as she was staring into nothing while her body arched and convulsed in several waves of strong orgasm.

Not long after, Gintoki harshly held his breath and with his last few powerful thrusts came inside her, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth grinding. He then slowly relaxed his breathing as his dick softened inside the girl. He took it out when both of them were able to compose themselves and warm liquids of both started pouring out of her with a large amount of white in it.

They both crashed on the sofa running out of breath and sweating. Kagura laid down putting her head on Gin's hip, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

After few minutes of recovery, Kagura stared straight ahead.

"Gin-chan,"

Gintoki looked at her with hazy eyes, "Hm?"

"I think your bullshit theory wasn't bullshit after all," she said, leaving Gintoki to remember what theory he had proposed. And the realisation of which one it is, made him tense and left him with no other alternative but to think critically of his actions just now and what consequences they might have to bear, as well as perhaps, analysing his own feelings – if there are any at all. One thing is for sure – Kagura was important to him, what he did just now, with his drunken mind, might have been the worst mistake he has ever made, or the rightest of them all.


End file.
